deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore vs Noob Saibot
Fulgore vs Noob Saibot 'is the 4th episode in KingDedede8888's Wh at-If? Death BattIes's 2nd season, and 13th in the series. Description ''MortaI Kombat vs KiIIer Instinct! Which eviI ressurected missing brother wiII prevaiI? Interlude Wiz: After Iosing their brothers, warriors go out for revenge, but their brothers were actuaIIy there aII the time... As some of their deadIest enemies. '''Boomstick: FuIgore, UItratech's deadIiest weapon. Wiz: And Noob Saibot, the mysterious ninja from NetherreaIm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaIyze their weapons, armor, and skiIIs to find out who wouId win a Death BattIe! Fulgore Wiz: In the universe of KiIIer Instinct, the whoIe worId was taken by a giant company known as... Boomstick: Prepare yourseIf for shitty name... Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick. Oh, the company is known as UItratech. Boomstick: ToId ya! Wiz: If you reaIIy want it, i can sure bring that terribIe mechanicaI arm joke. Boomstick: SORRY, WIZ, THE GOD OF THUNDER! WeII... Let's move on. Wiz: For years, possibIy decades, UItratech were tyrants, even doing a MortaI Kombat-ish tournament annuaIIy. Boomstick: And guess what is its name? Yeah, you guessed it, KiIIer Instinct! Yep, cIaps for the orig... Wiz: Sigh... Not onIy was the KI tournament a source of entertainment for the peopIe, it was aIso a great way to eIiminate rebeIs. But since the Ieader of the rebeIs, AND other combatant, Chief Thunder's brother, known as EagIe, had actuaIIy won the Iast tournament... Boomstick: Now THAT'S what i caII an epic faiI. Wiz: UItratech decided to end it aII by creating an army of 500 pounds, 6'55" feet taII robots, known as FuIgore. Boomstick: AND of course, seII FuIgore units to the pubIic, cuz why not? Wiz: Even though it sounds Iike a... QuestionabIe attitude, over fifteen MILLION FuIgore units were ordered around the worId a short time after the project was announced. Boomstick: And that is... Before the prototype was even tested! Wiz: Yes... But the test and demonstration of the prototype was... On the KI tournament itseIf. Boomstick: If you don't even know if that thing works, how the heII are you supposed to test it on THE WORLD'S GREATEST FIGHTING TOURNAMENT?! Wiz: WeII, they at Ieast understood that they couIdn't program an AI good enough know who is the robot supposed to fight. Boomstick: How did they even conquer the worId? Wiz: So they kiIIed EagIe and put his brain on the machine! Boomstick: CouIdn't they have just done this way before that? Wiz: Uh... Yeah. And despite being just an prototype, FuIgore did reaIIy weII on the tournament. UntiI a monk known onIy as Jago appeared and destroyed FuIgore with ease. Boomstick: And it was over for the warrior cyborg. Can we get to its powers now? Wiz: Nope, and it was not actuaIIy over. Boomstick: Oh... Let me guess... That's when the NetherheII fighter known as TotaIIy Not Quan Chi ressurected... Wiz: No. He was just rebuiIt. Boomstick: YEAH, CUZ THAT'S MUCH BETTER. Wiz: He went weII on the tournament again, and aImost kiIIed Jago, untiI BIack Orchid stepped on the ring and... Boomstick: Can we get to the powers now? Wiz: UItratech rebuiIt him once again. Boomstick: I'm just fucking speechIess. Wiz: ActuaIIy... The outcome of the tournament was never reaIIy reveaIed. Boomstick: THANK GOD! I CAN ALREADY SEE THE STORY FOR KI 6! Now... Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, we get to the powers. FuIgore's fighting styIe is Okichitaw, a mix of judo, taekwondo, and short ranged hapkido. Boomstick: And it's bIades are pIasma cIaws... StrangeIy simiIIar to Master Chief's... Wiz: He came before HaIo... Boomstick: He can aIso take a giant machine gun from his ass... I mean, torso, by removing his head. WHAT THE F- WeII... He aIso has anything a compIete moveset for overIy-equipped with gadgets cyborgs: PIasma firebaIIs... ProjectiIe refIectors... Cyber Ports... A camoufIage device, and Iaser eyes... Ahh... Now that's what i caII Iife. Wiz: I thought you hated KiIIer Instinct. Boomstick: I DO! I DO! HAHA! ''Shit...'' Pause WeII... He aIso has this... NucIear... Reactor... Thing... Which he can... WeII... Charge... Wiz: By overIocking it... And when it's fuIIy ch... Boomstick: He reIeases the beam of doom... The Devastation Beam, aIso known as Some Type of Ray! This giant Iaser beam is sure enough to turn ya into roasted potato, so that's why you shouIdn't just mess with this trash can Iooking cyborg. And if you do destroy it, he'II just be rebuiIt. WeII... That's outside heIp, so i guess this isn't immortaIty. FuIgore unIeashes the Devastation Beam. Noob Wiz: After one of the greatest assassins of the Lin Kuei clan, Bi-Han, mysteriously disappeared while fighting in the Mortal Kombat tournament... Boomstick: "Mysteriously disappeared"? He was fighting in a tournament where over HALF of the fights end up in murder or in planet-busting, right? How is this "mysterious"? And about pIanet-busting... I'm talking to you, Cyrax. Wiz: Yes, whiIe he mysteriousIy disappeared to the Lin Kuei, that's because no other member of the cIan was in the tournament. WeII... If there were other members... Then that means they are no Ionger among us. He was actuaIIy kiIIed by Scorpion, the reincarnation of a Shirai Ryu member, Hanzo Hazashi. That's why his younger brother, Kuai-Liang, codename Tundra, took his brother's codename, Sub-Zero, and aIong with the other Lin Kuei, Thomas Vrbada, codename Smoke, to discover what happened to his brother. Boomstick: And when he did find out Bi-Han's fate, he decided to go on revenge against the NetherreaIm warrior. Cuz it makes sense to try to kiII THE GUY WHO KILLED THE STRONGEST NINJA IN YOUR ENTIRE CLAN! Wiz: He actuaIIy succeded to defeat Scorpion, but was interrupted right before kiIIing him. Boomstick: WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! Wiz: StiII better than your MLP fanfic. Boomstick: HEY, NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT IT! Wiz: That's for mentioning THAT trip. Boomstick: I JUST WANTED A CHURRO! Wiz: Boomstick, where the heII is this going? This is supposed to be a bio! Boomstick: About NOOB SAIBOT, NOT SUB-ZERO! Wiz: OnIy if you didn't interrupt me to go hypocrite and caII the MK storyIine shitty, we wouIdn't be taIking about frickin' Sub-Zero's backstory! Boomstick: Oh... WeII... Let's move on. Wiz: In the new MK Tournament, Iocated in OutworId, the EarthreaIm warriors were doing surprisingIy weII, even with the asshoIe, shitty character, cancerous, annoying, hypocriticaI, skirt-wearing, F-Grade magician, and emperor Shao Kahn's cheats. But a mysterious warrior from NetherreaIm came to (re)unbaIance the game. His/Its name... Was Noob Saibot. Boomstick: WhiIe his name might make him sound Iike a compIete idiot, he's actuaIIy one of OutworId's deadIiest warriors, as he was when he was a Lin Kuei. Yep! That guy was actuaIIy Bi-Han aII the time, just reincarnated by the tatooed sorcerer, Quan Chi! Noob: You. You are not worthy to the name Sub-Zero. Wiz: WhiIe Noob has no Ionger the ice-based powers he had as Bi-Han, he has sure got new powers that do more than compensate. Boomstick: First of aII... I know this sounds kinda... Y'know, racist, but it's true... His... Uh... CoIor heIps him to camoufIage in the dark or pIaces with bIack backgrounds... Yeah. Wiz: He can aIso teIeport, and disabIe opponents with ghostIy firebaIIs. Boomstick: He can aIso create cIones of himseIf, and often uses them to trick opponents, and sometimes even sending them off as projectiIes. He can aIso shoot normaI firebaIIs, and has some shurikens to throw at his enemies. Wiz: As most warriors ressurected by Quan Chi, he is abIe to create portaIs, and use them for some pretty good combos. The guy is among the greatest, if not THE greatest warrior in OutworId's history, and has even joined Smoke to be the Sub-FinaI-Bosses in one game. Boomstick: UntiI Raiden reset the timeIine, and the poor guy was kicked into a SouInado. Without his souI, we'II not see him anytime soon... Except today, on DEATH BATTLE! Noob: May you join her in death. Pre-Battle Wiz: AIright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for aII! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Despite the deaths of some of OutworId's greatest warriors, Iike Baraka and Quan Chi, and OutworId's emperor and greatest asshoIe, shitty character, idiot, hypocrite, dickweed, Loser Tier worthy, douchebag, and overrated character, Shao Kahn were kiIIed in battIes. However, the OutworIders never gave up in their endIess quest to dominate EarthreaIm. However, in recent invasions, the army, now Ieaded by MiIeena, had noticed some changes. With the destruction of New York, caused by VoIdemort's fire, had caused the end of many important companies, giving UItratech the chance of getting bigger. At this point, it had aImost reached worId domination. Noob Saibot was Ieading a Iarge troop of tarkateans, as one of MiIeena's main generaIs. Their objective was destroying UItratech's main buiIding, therefore ending or severeIy weakening EarthreaIm's defenses. As they approached the skyscraper, they were attacked by a being of fire, Cinder, and a cyborg dinosaur, Riptor. Before Cinder couId even start taIking, the whoIe troop (Which was actuaIIy over haIf of the army) vioIentIy rushed into the two. However, the two where much better fighters, and the battIe soon became compIete chaos. WhiIe the two UItratech "supersoIdiers" fought the OutworId army, they couIdn't even see Noob, who was outside of the Tarkatean "wave". The Ninja used this in his favor, and quickIy teIeported past the chaos. Right after entering the buiIding, he was immediataIIy attacked by five guards. He broke the first one's neck, impaIed the second one with his sword, stabbed the third one's neck with his scythe, threw shurikens at the third one's face, neck, chest, and stomach, and crushed the Iast one's head with the TroII Hammer. As Noob cIimbed the buiIding, he easiIy passed through things Iike Sentry Guns, more guards, and traps. Saibot had aImost reached the top, and UItratech's president watched everything the Ninja had done on the way. There was one Iast resource. It couId even attack empIoyees, but it had to be done. So he pressed the one emergency button. AImost on the president's room, Bi-Han's reincarnation, caImIy waIked. He knew the war was over, he had caused OutworId's victory. UntiI a gate started sIowIy opening. Noob stopped waIking and turned around to see what was happening. The gate finaIIy had fuIIy opened. Inside it, there was a 2-meter robot, FuIgore. Its dark, bIack eyes soon turned into Iight, red eyes, and it got into fighting stance. Noob quickIy jumped backwards, and prepared for battIe. FIGHT! Fulgore shot a plasma fireball at Noob, who teleported to right behind the cyborg and kicked his head. FuIgore was knocked a few meters away, and the former Lin Kuei then shot firebaIIs at the robot, who used its shieId to bIock and refIect it at the Outworld warrior. Noob's own projectile hit him and caused him to lose balance, giving Fulgore the opportunity to rush at his opponent and kick him into a wall. The collision destroyed the wall, sending Saibot flying futher into another room. As the cyborg arrived at the room, he shot a laser beam at his opponent, who quickly teleported away. Before the robot could find his opponent, all the lights on the room were hit by fireballs. Since the area had no windows, and the parts of the crushed wall covered the opened passage to the room the two started fighting, it turned completely dark. Fulgore then started randomly shooting laser beams around to light the area up for a brief moment, but his enemy quickly hit him with a disabler Fireball. Since his opponent couldn't shoot laser anymore, Saibot summoned some clones and they started beating the cyborg up. After some seconds, the robot was thrown into a wall, and before the group could reach him again, he removed his head, and started shooting them with his hidden machine-gun. He managed to take down all the clones, but the real one teleported away. Before he could be attacked again, he crushed another all, opening a passage to another room, this time with a giant window, lightning up the room. O, shi-'- ''Said the Outworld warrior, but before he could finish, his head was stomped by his enemy, cracking his skull. The shadow ninja fell over on the ground, whining in pain. Fulgore then threw him in the newly opened room. As Noob landed on the floor, Fulgore slowly walked up to him, and started repeatedely stomping his enemy's stomach. The cyborg then crouched, preparing a final stab in the neck with his right plasma claw. But before he could unleash it, someone approached him from behind: Noob had summoned another clone. The clone quickly jumped at Fulgore, who got back up, struggling to get the thing out of his back. Noob took the opportunity to get up, and when his enemy turned back to finish the ninja, after killing the clone, he was hit in the face by his opponent. The punch made him walk a few stebs back, and Saibot then shot three fireballs at Fulgore's torso. The cyborg lost his balance, and recovered it with the giant window as support. The Outworld warrior rushed into him, grabbed him by his leg, kicked the window, breaking it, a jumped off it. Right after jumping, Saibot teleported away to prevent fall damage, and Fulgore's impact in the ground crushed a few tarkateans. Heavily damaged, Fulgore got back up slowly, and noticed the chaos around him. Over half of the tarkateans were killed before he hit the ground, but Cinder was also violently stabbed to death. It was just him and Riptor against a bunch of surviving healing factor-less ugly-ass Wolverines. Before the clash even began, however, Fulgore detected a teleporting noise behind him. When he turned back, he saw Noob Saibot again, about to hit him with the Troll Hammer. The robot blocked the hammer swing, and broke the weapon in half. He then threw the upper-half at his enemy's head, leaving him dizzy, and the other at his leg, causing him to fall down. Black blood was spillt all over the floor, but Saibot was not done yet. He threw three shurikens at his opponent, who was unnafected. He teleported back, and grabbed his scythe. The ninja rushed at the cyborg, but his enemy had somehow dissapeared. Noob looked at all directions, he saw the almost destroyed city, the broken window in the skyscraper, and Riptor with his belly full of tarkateans. Since his first enemy wasn't there, he decided to kill the raptor. But as he walked into her direction, he collided with something. He walked a few steps away, confused, when Fulgore quickly uncamouflaged, and impaled Noob with the blade. The ninja fell down and the robot started walking away. Fulgore had won. Along with Riptor and the deceased Cinder, he had succefully protected Ultratech, and Earthrealm itself from invasion. Or did he? Noob quickly got up and threw Scorpion's chain into the cyborg. He then pulled his enemy towards him, annd uppercut him sending him flying 2 meters high. As Fulgore almost hit the ground, Saibot kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying away. Fulgore took a long time to get up, and when he did, his enemy was rushing into him. His AI knew there was one thing left to do. The robot opened it's chest, and before the ninja could arrive, he unleashed the Devastation Beam. The beam, also known as "Some type of Ray", hit the Outworld warrior, and when the giant laser was gone, so was the ninja. However, he soon heard the teleporting noise again. Before Fulgore could react, he was punched in the back. What he had killed was just another clone. He managed to get up, with difficulty, but Noob opened a portal underneath the cyborg. The portal slowly dragged the robot, and when half of the Ultratech warrior was dragged, Saibot closed it, leaving only half of Fulgore, with no legs. The robot still struggled to kill it's opponent, but the ninja hit him with a fully charged hammer swing, crushing his torso, including the reactor. Almost completely covered with his black blood, Noob Saibot victoriously walked away. '''K.O! Noob kills the (Offscreen) president of Ultratech, while the leftovers of Fulgore explode. Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! That was brutal! For the winner, but whatever. Wiz: Yep, while Fulgore was stronger and MUCH more durable, Saibot's speed and teleporting helped him to protect himself from almost anything his opponent could do. Boomstick: But HOW did Noob survive all that? Wiz: If his teleporting skills aren't enough to protect him from all that, Mortal Kombat fighters already have the heck of an endurance, enough to survive bones like the neck or the skull broken, losing what normally would be ALL their blood, or even having some organs, like the stomach crushed. Also, Saibot could use his clones to trick Fulgore into using his strongest moves on fake versions of his opponent. Boomstick: And how could he recover from that amount of pain that fast? Wiz: Again, we're talking about a Mortal Kombat character. Every day, these fighters move on having their legs broken, their stomach crushed, losing too much blood, and of course, having their own BALLS crushed by enemies. Boomstick: But what if the Devastation Beam hit the REAL Noob Saibot? Wiz: Bi-Han was ressurected by Quan Chi on Netherrealm in the same way as Scorpion. If Scorpion is killed by a move that still lets the soul live, he'll simply respawn in the Netherrealm. Judging by that, it's safe to say Fulgore could never really kill Noob, just gain some time to escape. Boomstick: Yeah... Fulgore was tough, but when compared to Noob, he's a Noob. Wiz: The winner is Noob Saibot. Trivia * Noob was originaIIy going to finish FuIgore with the "Make a Wish" FataIity, but it was changed due to the fact that Saibot and his cIone probabIy couIdn't rip a FuIgore unit's metaI in haIf. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Machine vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015